


Chiamata d'emergenza

by mapi_littleowl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma is shameless, Consent is sexy even among Sayans, F/M, Nudity, Vegeta is awkward, bdsm undertones
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vegeta? Sei lì? Ho bisogno che tu venga su in camera. Il prima possibile..."</p><p>"Uh?" borbottò intelligentemente quando il suo viso non fu più a mezzo centimetro dal pavimento. "Che vuoi?" [...]</p><p>"Ascolta, sono in camera, sono <i>incastrata</i> e ho bisogno di te. Trunks non è in casa. Puoi aiutarmi solo tu. Ti muovi o no?!"</p><p>In cui Bulma distoglie Vegeta dai suoi allenamenti e alla fine ci guadagnano entrambi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiamata d'emergenza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybriefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/gifts).



> Scritta per e dedicata alla mia sorellina, che ama awkward!Vegeta e che mi ha in qualche modo ispirato a scrivere questa one shot. Ti voglio bene coccola. ♥
> 
> (Also, partecipa al [COWT4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/72692.html) su [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) con il prompt Pudore. FORZA BROWN ARMY \O\\)

"Vegeta? Sei lì? Ho bisogno che tu venga su in camera. Il prima possibile..."

Vegeta piegò il capo di lato e sollevò lo sguardo verso l'altoparlante senza interrompere la serie di flessioni con cui si stava preparando a cominciare l'allenamento vero e proprio. Sembrava aver a malapena realizzato che Bulma gli stesse parlando e che il tono vagamente allarmato della voce della donna non l'avesse minimamente raggiunto, ma il ritmo dei suoi esercizi era rallentato e il suo corpo era pìù teso di quanto non lo fosse un momento prima.

"Uh?" borbottò intelligentemente quando il suo viso non fu più a mezzo centimetro dal pavimento. "Che vuoi?"

Bulma sbuffò dall'altro capo della trasmissione e il suono arrivò come uno sfarfallio di elettricità statica. "Ti ho detto che ho bisogno di te qui. C'è stata - come dire - una piccola crisi. Ti muovi o no?"

Vegeta si lasciò scappare un grugnito quando fletté nuovamente il braccio su cui stava facendo i piegamenti, e poi disse: "Mi sto allenando. Chiama Trunks."

"Non posso chiamare _Trunks_!" sbottò, la voce più alta di un'ottava, e per la prima volta Vegeta parve prestare veramente attenzione alla conversazione.

"E perché mai--?"

"Ascolta, sono in camera, sono _incastrata_ e ho bisogno di te. Trunks non è in casa. Puoi aiutarmi solo tu. Ti muovi o no?!"

Vegeta fletté il braccio e rimase immobile, valutando le opzioni. Gli scocciava abbandonare l'allenamento, e la voce di Bulma gli sembrava più petulante che effettivamente preoccupata, e inoltre, che razza di crisi poteva esserle capitata in camera da letto? Fosse stato in laboratorio avrebbe capito, ma in camera?

"Vegeta? Sei ancora lì?"

"Sono qui," rispose seccato e abbassò le gambe, rimettendosi in posizione eretta. Alla fin della fiera, non gli restavano molte opzioni. Se avesse deciso di perseverare con gli allenamenti Bulma non l'avrebbe lasciato in pace - sapeva essere molto più testarda di lui, quando voleva, vale a dire praticamente tutto il tempo - e c'era sempre la possibilità che effettivamente si trovasse in difficoltà. A volte Vegeta scordava che Bulma, dopo tutto, era un'umana e sebbene la sua mente fosse superiore a quelle di molti grandi conquistatori che aveva incontrato sul suo cammino, il suo corpo non aveva la stessa forza.

"Sto arrivando," le disse, finalmente. Uscì dalla stanza senza prendersi la briga di spegnere il sistema e l'ultima cosa che udì fu la voce sollevata di Bulma che sospirava un accorato: "Era ora!"

Vegeta attraversò i corridoi che lo separavano dalla loro camera da letto toccano il pavimento a malapena - a causa dell'effetto che la Stanza Gravitazionale aveva su di lui, ovviamente. Non certo perché in fondo stava cominciando a preoccuparsi sul serio.

Senza che lui se ne rendesse pienamente conto aveva cominciato a formulare nella sua mente una serie di scenari sempre più catastrofici e assurdi su ciò che poteva o non poteva essere capitato a Bulma, e quando si trovò sulla porta gli ci volle un bel po' di autocontrollo per non buttarla giù con un calcio ben assestato.

Invece, annunciò il suo arrivo ad alta voce e l'aprì con una manata, solo per restare paralizzato lì dov'era, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi sgranati non appena la sua mente registrò quello che stava vedendo.

Il che era -- uhm.

"Finalmente sei arrivato! Pensavo ci avresti messo tutto il giorno. Ora, vuoi aiutarmi o no a risolvere questo problemino?"

Vegeta decisamente _non_ emise un verso ebete nella sua direzione. Tra tutte le cose che aveva immaginato nessuna si avvicinava anche solo vagamente a ciò che aveva sotto gli occhi.

Bulma era seduta sul letto con le caviglie incrociate e i tacchi fini delle scarpe che portava infilzavano il lenzuolo e lo spiegazzavano appena. Per il resto, non indossava molto altro. Le gambe nude erano tese nello sforzo di mantenere la posizione, e la piega del suo corpo permetteva appena a Vegeta di riconoscere un paio di slip di pizzo rosso strette attorno ai suoi fianchi; aveva il seno nudo, i capezzoli appuntiti per il freddo e le sue braccia erano sollevate oltre la sua testa, i polsi legati alla testiera del letto con quello che sembrava un lungo nastro di velluto, rosso anch'esso.

Vegeta, ancora stordito, espirò pesantemente. Bulma, d'altro canto, ridacchiò, inarcò un sopracciglio e gli rivolse un cenno audace col mento. "Sono rimasta incastrata, vedi," miagolò, inarcando la schiena e mimando il tentativo di sciogliere il nodo attorno ai suoi polsi. "Mi dai una mano?"

Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia e quasi inconsciamente chiuse la porta, come se all'improvviso qualcuno dovesse comparire alle sue spalle e vedere ciò che stava succedendo nella stanza. "Bulma --"

"Sì?"

"Ti sei legata al letto. Da sola."

Non era esattamente una domanda. In realtà, nemmeno Vegeta sapeva bene che cosa fosse. Bulma si prese il labbro inferiore – tinto di rosso fuoco – tra i denti e annuì. Il gesto del suo capo mimava contrizione, ma il lampo divertito nei suoi occhi tradiva la sua messa in scena.

"Che sciocca sono stata, mh? Mi meriterei che non mi aiutassi. In realtà, mi meriterei che tu venissi qui, mi strappassi le mutandine e facessi di me quel che vuoi prima di liberarmi. Non credi?"

Vegeta non stava arrossendo. Decisamente no. Il bruciore che sentiva al viso era solo a causa della totale mancanza di pudore di quella donna. Mettere su una cosa del genere era ben più che audace. Era indecente. Bulma si mosse sul letto, apparentemente per trovare una posizione più comoda, ma a un tratto lo sguardo di Vegeta fu attratto dalle sue gambe, dal modo in cui le sue cosce si aprirono per lasciargli vedere meglio la linea degli slip che le attraversava l'inguine e lui deglutì rumorosamente, lanciandole un'occhiataccia.

D'accordo, forse stava cominciando ad eccitarsi. Un pochino. Ma continuava a trovare quella messinscena eccessiva e decisamente fuori luogo.

Bulma, ben lungi dall'arrendersi, sospirò in maniera teatrale, gettando il capo all'indietro sui cuscini, mettendo così maggiormente in evidenza la gola bianca e il suo seno sodo. Vegeta si leccò le labbra; del tutto involontariamente, naturalmente.

Quando lui non disse nulla, né diede segno di volersi muovere, Bulma tornò a guardarlo. "Vegeta? Ti prego, dimmi che non ti ho rotto."

Lui si riprese e scosse il capo, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. Sapeva che i pantaloni della tuta che indossava non potevano in alcun modo nascondere l'erezione che stava crescendo, e ciò rendeva tutto immensamente più imbarazzante. "Ci sono," sbottò, facendo del suo meglio per mascherare l'imbarazzo con l'irritazione.

"Hai intenzione di aiutarmi col mio problemino, o devo chiamare i pompieri? Perché per quanto mi piacerebbe che un maschione in bretelle rosse si arrampicasse dalla finestra e venisse a salvarmi, preferire di gran lunga che la parte del mio salvatore fosse interpretata dal principe dei Sayan."

Vegeta sentiva che il raziocinio lo stava abbandonando, mentre il suo corpo si stava scaldando e gonfiando sempre di più, rendendogli difficile pensare lucidamente. Fece un passo, poi un'altro e in poche falcate si trovò accanto al letto, accanto a Bulma che lo guardava invitante da sotto le lunghe ciglia.

"Vuoi che ti liberi le mani?" borbottò lui, guardando come rapito la piega del suo ventre che scivolava morbida tra le sue cosce bianche.

Bulma ridacchiò. "Se proprio ci tieni. Te l'ho detto, no? Puoi fare quel che vuoi."

Vegeta, finalmente, allungò una mano e la posò sul ginocchio di Bulma, accarezzando le pelle liscia con il polpastrello. Bulma gemette in approvazione e Vegeta fece scivolare la mano verso il basso quasi con reverenza, fermandosi all'altezza della sua caviglia. Strinse la mano attorno alle ossa sottili con una delicatezza innaturale per lui e Bulma allungò il piede nella sua direzione, socchiudendo le gambe in un ulteriore muto invito.

Vegeta, per la prima volta, sorrise. "Quindi tu hai interrotto i miei allenamenti solo perché sei una donna senza pudore e volevi portarmi a letto?"

Bulma annuì. "Terribilmente inappropriato da parte mia."

Vegeta si leccò le labbra. "Suppongo dovrei darti una lezione."

"Decisamente," disse, e non era ben chiaro se il verso che accompagnava questa parole fosse un gemito o una risata. Forse entrambi. Anche Vegeta sembrava divertito, sebbene le sue guance fossero ancora leggermente arrossate – il che rendeva il tutto semplicemente perfetto.

Vegeta salì sul letto e si posizionò tra le sue gambe. Potrò entrambe le mani alle sue ginocchia e le separò con un gesto secco, ma mai con troppa forza. Mai facendole del male. "Prima di liberarti, dato che ti sei cacciata in questo guaio da sola e non hai un briciolo di decenza, penso che mi farò i miei comodi con te."

"La parola è Gravity Room."

"Gravity Room sia," confermò Vegeta e incoraggiato dal gemito di lei si chinò sul suo seno, chiudendo le labbra attorno al suo capezzolo.


End file.
